Not Meant To Be
by Shalphine90210
Summary: After Being cheated on by Eli will when Drew starts crushing on Clare will she trust him or push him away sorry I hate explaing stories
1. Chapter 1

Hey my name is Clare Diane Edwards and I go to a school called Degrassi, I live in Toronto, Canada and let's just say life at this school is hard my life been ruined my mom marry to Jake's dad, I caught Eli cheating on me with my best friend. My flashback started coming back,

_(Flashbacks)_

_I was on my way to surprise Eli at his house on our one year anniversary I happily knock on the door and Cece happily answer 'Hi Clare how are _

_you"? she asked looking worried and a little confused "I here to see Eli where is he' I asked poking my head into the living room 'He's upstairs _

_sweetie maybe you want to come back another time he a little busy' she replied nervously "Excuse me, but today's our anniversary and I here to _

_surprise him' I told her getting a little impatience "Ok dear go ahead' she said moving towards the side letting me in 'Thank you' I replied looking _

_confused what could Eli be doing that so busy that I couldn't be allowed to see when I reach upstairs I heard a little moaning but figure it his music I _

_knock on the door but he didn't answer so I quickly open the door to see him with Ali out of all people on his bed naked! 'H-Hey C-Clare h-ho-how are _

_y-you d-doing' she asked nervously I just stood there I can't believe my own best friend would do this to me it was a awarded silent then Eli spoke up _

_'Clare can we talk" 'TALK YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME' I yelled "Clare look I'm truly sorry' 'How long have this been going on' I asked slowly he _

_looked down 'Sense the day we started going out' he said tears coming out of his eyes 'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU A WUSS I HATE _

_YOU I HATE YOU' I screamed. Ali got up wrapping the blanket around her waist 'C-Clare look I so sor- I angrily cut her of 'WHY DON'T YOU JUST _

_SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DUMB SLUT DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN' I yelled tears in my eyes I threw the flowers I brought at Eli 'HAVE _

_A HAPPY ANNIVERSARY YOU TWO" I ran downstairs and Cece look at me with tears forming in her eyes 'Clare I'm very sor'- I cut her off 'WHY, _

_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME INSTEAD OF HAVING ME WALK AROUND HERE LIKE A DUMBASS HUH'? I asked 'I knew how happy you were with Eli and _

_I didn't want to see you get hurt' she said slowly 'HURT, HURT HELLO HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOESN'T EVEN _

_MADDER ANYMORE BECAUSE I HOPE YOU GUYS ROT IN HELL' I yelled Eli was coming down the stairs I quickly grab my things and headed out the _

_door 'Clare wait' he screamed grabbing my wrist 'What the hell do you want Eli leave me alone' I said removing his hands from me 'Clare I'm very _

_sorry but for one second don't think I don't love you because I do Ali means nothing to me' he said tears coming out of his eyes 'You know what Eli _

_don't give me that bullshit ok because if she didn't means shit to you, you wouldn't have did what you did' I said running away from him from his house _

_I couldn't take anymore of him._

(END OF FLASHBACKS)

Yep after that I heart been broken it's been about a month now and Eli and Ali won't stop calling or texting me so I broke my phone and had my mom

get me a new one with new number I was sitting on my bed on facerang when someone knock on my door 'Come in' Jake came in 'Hey Clare' he said

'Hey' I said looking at the wall 'Can I asked you something' 'Sure' I replied 'I notice you seem a little depressed what's going on are you a little upset

about me joining the family' he asked being concerned 'No it's not that it's just Eli cheated on me a month ago with my best friend Ali well use-to-be-

best-friend I air quoted 'I'm sorry you had to go through that' he said 'No really I'm fine it just I been lonely for a while but don't worry I fine really' I

told him he got up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek 'Goodnight Clare love you' he said walking out my room 'You to' I went back to the

computer and saw Eli on chat line

Eli: Hey Clare how you've been

Me: Why would it madder to you

Eli: Clare look babe I'm sorry really I still luv u

Me: Really you love me hah I heard that before but guess what it doesn't mean nothing to me I hate you when I hear your name I just want puke out

blood your full of shit.

After that I block him and Ali of course and log off and I went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

(NEXT MORINIG)

I woke up and got dress for school sense I was still a little upset I

just put a nice t-shirt and some jeans and some flats I straighten my hair and added a little bit of makeup **(THEY DON'T WEAR UNIFORMS IN THIS **

**STORY)** I grab my book bag and started heading out towards the front door my mom gave me a quick peck and Mr. Glen gave me a nice wave I wave

back and started heading out towards the door but Jake stop me 'Hey Clare would you like a nice ride to school' he asked 'Sure' I replied happily

'Thanks' I replied 'Yeah I think this will start off my good deed' he said smirking 'Oh really' I asked 'For sure' he said after that we hop into the truck

in drove to school we headed out I gave him a quick hug and went to my locker only to find Eli standing there but I quickly ignore him and did my

locker combination 'Hey blue eyes' he said I was going to give him the silent treatment today so I didn't talk to him

'Come on Clare it's been a month

how long are you gonna stay mad at me' he said he patted my back and then his hands lower towards my butt and stop 'Eli please move your hands

now' I warned him then he leaned over and whisper in my ear 'Come on Clare you know you can't ignore me forever' he said kissing my cheek anger

flew over me so out of nowhere I push him off of me 'What the hell is wrong with you we are never getting back together' I yelled grabbing my things

and walking into my first period class I sat next to Adam my only friend I have left 'Hey Clare how you been' he asked 'I heard what happened don't

worry you won't see me ever talking to Eli ever again' he said giving me a nice friendly hug I cry into his arms 'Adam I try so many times to forget

about him every time when I think or see him I either I wanna kill myself or die in a hole' I cry 'Shhhhh Clare don't cry you got to show him that you're

the bigger person' 'Ok' he said 'Yeah Adam your right' I said wiping my tears from my eyes 'As always' he said trying to cheer me up 'I hug him Adam

you're a great guy most of these girl don't know what their missing' I said

we headed to first period I sat next to Adam instead of Ali, next thing you

know she came into class looking confused and depressed to be honest she look a hot mess she had bangs under her eyes her hair was nappy and her

clothes weren't even matching I turned around I did my work after that we had free period I walk to the library only to have Ali come up to me 'Ali can

you make it quick I have to go' I said ignoring her also 'Clare you have every right to be mad at me but all I can say it that I'm truly sorry' 'Ali look

please don't give that bull crap ok your always gonna be a backwoods bandriah' I said tears form in her eyes I walk away and check out a new books

I sat on the stairs waiting for next period to come I was reading my book until I got hit in the head with a football 'Ouch' I said rubbing my head Drew

came up to me 'Oh my gosh sorry about that Clare' he said picking the football 'No problem Drew I'm fine' I said picking my book up and moving to a

different spot 'Are you sure' he called 'Yeah' I said I sat down I wish I would've saw who was sitting next to because once again it was Eli he smirk at

me and ignore 'Hey babe I know I haven't been the greatest boyfriend but I willing to make it up to you' he said something wasn't right he wasn't

acting like himself 'Eli what's wrong with you' I question he just look at me 'Get up' I told him 'What' he asked 'Get up' I said sternly he got up I

search his pockets and bingo I pulled out and it was a pack of weed 'WHAT THE FUCK ELI YOUR DOING DRUGS TOO' I yelled backing away 'Shhh

Clare keep your voice down' he said looking worry but scared 'When did you start doing this' I asked ignoring him 'Sense that night you caught me and

Ali we were so upset and depressed that I found it in my dad room and we smoke it' 'You mean to tell me that Ali is doing this to' I ask he nod 'You

know what Eli you and Ali stay the hell away I'm done with your bull' I said walking away thank god the bell rung it was lunch time I saw Eli and Ali at

the table hoping I would sit next to them I end up sitting with Adam and his brother Drew 'Hey Adam' I said sitting next to him 'Hey how's it been' he

asked 'Rough' I said I look up at Drew 'Hey Drew' I said not looking at him in the eye 'Hey I hope your still not mad at me for hitting you in the head

with the football' he said 'No Drew it ok I have more drama to deal with than just you hitting me in the head' I said taking a bite of my salad 'Oh juicy

gossip spill' he said 'Well a month ago Eli cheated on me with Ali and he been trying to go back out with me but I kept denying then today I just

recently found out him and Ali take weed' I said

Drew and Adam mouth were fully open 'Wow Clare I sorry you had to go through that and it kinda

hurts me because Ali my ex girlfriend and I really love her' he said looking down 'I'm sorry Drew' I said rubbing my hand against his 'Nah no biggie I

just hope she gets better he said smiling at me I smiled back and we continued after that the bell rung and I went to last my period class which was

English I love this class but then again I hate this class why I love this class English my favorite and I hate this class because Eli in it and he my

partner uhhhh I walked into class only to be greeted by him 'Hey look Clare I know you don't want to talk to me but I going to make this very clear I

love you with all my heart and too I'm not a drug addict ok' he said looking at me in the eyes 'Look Eli I don't care what the hell you are or what you

do why don't you do me a favor and just leave me the hell alone' I said reading my book he must've not liking what I've said because his face got red

and his eyes darken 'WHAT THE FUCK CLARE I TRYING TO APOLOGIZE WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT IT INSTEAD OF BEING A STUCK UP BITCH' he

yelled and covered his mouth and just realized what he just said I just stared at him and laugh 'Oh my gosh Clare I'm am so sorry please forgive me'

he pleaded 'Wow Eli thank you because I know I'm the baddest and meanest bitch you'll ever know so I thank you' I said smiling at him after that I

ignore him and continued reading after this period was over I was free to go home

I went to my locker and Adam came up to me 'Hey Adam what's up'

I asked 'Nothing I was coming over here to see if you were ok, I heard the big commotion in class' he said 'Adam I feel awesome' I said 'Cool hey do

you want to hang out with my and Drew today' he asked 'Sure I would love to let me just grab my things and I'll meet you outside' I said getting my

things 'Cool' he ran outside and I got my things I quickly walk outside and spotted him sitting at the bench I walked over there and we sat there for

about a minute then his brother came out 'Hey guys what's up' he asked 'Drew is it ok if I invite Clare to hang out with us today' he asked 'Sure' he

said 'It's always nice to have a extra person come along' he said after that we all walked to the dot and sat down I sat next to Adam 'Awww what's

wrong is Clare afraid of me' teased Drew 'No it just your brother so sweet I couldn't possibly resist that' I teased back 'Ouch that hurt' said Drew we

all laugh and we ordered our drinks I ordered a ice tea, Adam ordered a coke, and Drew ordered a ice tea he smirk at me and I could feel my face

beginning to blush after that we sat there and just talk and laugh **(Let's just say they ate I didn't feel like getting into details)**

Drew and I got in a argument on who was going to pay the bill. Adam must've got annoyed and just pay the bill himself after that we headed out Drew

insist on walking me home so I wave bye to Adam and begin to walk to my house we walk and Drew began to speak 'So Clare how's the break up

going along' he asked 'Good I never felt better' I honestly responded we continued walking 'Drew I know you and Ali don't go out or anything but I

just want to tell you that I'm sorry' I said feeling a little guilty 'It's ok Clare I feel kinda bad for you' he stated 'Why' I asked 'Because I never for a

second thought that Eli out of all people would hurt a girl who is as e beautiful as the daylight' he said stopping his track he turned to look at me face

to face 'Drew do you have a crush on me' I asked in a teasing way 'Yes and I know you just went through a break up so I want to take things slow if

that alright with you' he said cupping my face 'Why I don't know' I said teasing him 'Please Clare' he begged 'Hey what the hell sure' I said laughing

he smiled and gave me a small but sweet peck on the lips 'Thanks Drew' I said 'For what' he asked 'For making me feel better' I said hugging him

'Anything for you Clare' I stared at his face I was about to lean in when I was rudely interrupted by Eli 'CLARE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR

DOING' he asked 'What the hell does it look like I'm doing I about to make out with Drew duhhh' I said in a duh voice 'Dude what the hell is your

problem' asked Drew 'I'll tell you what the hell my problem is you trying to make a move on my girlfriend' he said 'Eli I'm not your girlfriend anymore'

I told him getting mad 'Yeah last time I check you cheated on her with Ali, my ex girlfriend' said Drew clenching his fist 'It was a accident and Clare

you know it was' he yelled 'Whatever Eli why don't you just leave me and my _BOYFRIEND_ alone' I said grabbing Drew hands and walking again

towards my house when we reach to his house I stared to speak up 'Drew I'm so sorry about that this is- I was cut off by Drew lips after about a

couple of minutes he started laughing 'Hey what's so funny' I asked 'I am never mad at you, you don't need to apologize it was actually funny' he said

'Really' I asked now realizing why he was laughing and stared laughing myself 'Yeah well I better get home before my mom freaks out' he said 'Ok

bye Drew' I said he gave me one more kiss and stared heading home

I sigh and went inside my house I took a bath got dressed and went downstairs

to join my new family in dinner 'So Clare how was your day' asked Mr. Glen 'Good I had a great day' 'So Clare how's Eli been I haven't seen him

around here lately' asked my mom 'Well mom you should know that me and Eli are no longer dating at this moment' I said taking a bite of my lasagna

'Aw I'm sorry to hear that' said my mom 'Nah no biggie I guess it was never meant to be' I said feeling a little guilty but quickly regretted feeling it

after the little talk I got done and went upstairs to my facerange and Drew sent me a request to be his girlfriend I gladly accept it and it said

_DrewT is now in a relationship with ClareE_

I smiled to myself and log of I went in my bed and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I just wanted to say I got writer's block on this story I know you guys like this story and it's very rare that I got writer's block but I need you guys TO PLEASE SEND ME IN SOME IDEAS ALL ARE WELCOME thanks you guys and once I get some ideas I promise to update more thanks you guys love you


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm back i had a little help thanks to a writer and she knows who she is so thank yo very much and I will be continuing with this story so i hope you guys enjoy and thanks to all once again**

(Drew POV)

I signed off and smiled I heard footsteps and I turn around to an angry Adam 'Sup bro' I said 'So when were you ever attracted to Clare' he asked 'Sense her and Eli broke up' I responded 'She not even your type' he accused 'What's make you say that' I ask 'Face it Drew you only go for the preppy girls who goes shopping girls who don't even care if there boyfriend likes them or not your only using her Drew' he explain 'I am not' I denied 'Are to' he protested I was getting annoyed with Adam 'Look your just jealous because I'm going out with your friend' I said back he glare at me hard 'You know what Drew go to hell' he said leaving my room I sigh and got ready for bed but I started thinking the last girlfriend I ever had was Alli and I do miss her but if she finds out I'm dating her friend then she will get jealous and want me back it's a plan I smiled to myself I am so bad.

(Clare POV)

I woke up and took a shower I got dress and I heard my phone ring I pick it up not even paying attention the caller i.d 'Hello' answer 'Hi Clare' a lady voice said 'Um hi may I ask who's calling' I ask 'It's me Cece' she replied 'What do you want' I ask her coldly I heard her sigh 'I'm calling you about Eli he hasn't come home sense yesterday and I was wondering if you have seen him' she ask 'No I haven't seen him but when I do I'll let her know' I responded 'Ok than- I hung up before she could even say anything else 'Clare you want me to ride you to school today' ask Jake 'You know what today I'm going to walk today' I responded he look at me confused but shrug 'Ok see you at school' he said kissing my forehead and walking off

I started walking I came up to the ravine and I mentally sigh 'Do my eyes deceived me or is little miss Saint Clare here' sneered Bianca 'Have you seen Eli' I ask her she laugh 'Yeah he getting his ass beat by Fitz' she ask my eyes open wide I look and sure enough Fitz was punching Eli 'Fitz stop' I said 'Tell your boyfriend to give me my joint' he yelled 'Joint what's that' I ask 'My weed' he yelled again 'Eli give it back now' I demanded 'Here' he yell throwing it at him Fitz pick it up 'You better be lucky your girlfriend came to save your ass' Fitz said before walking off 'Eli what's wrong with you' I ask 'What's wrong with YOU BROKE MY HEART THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME' he yell I jump a little 'So your telling me that it's ok to cheat with your girlfriend best friend ok let me tell you Eli how would you feel if I went around kissing Fitz or Drew' I ask him he look up at me 'Wouldn't make any differences because your already doing that' he yell I shook my head 'Your mother wants you home' I assured him 'I anit going' he said 'I don't care Eli I'm just passing on the message' I explain to him walking off 'I hope pretty boy is dreamy' he teased talking about Drew I turn back to him 'He is unlike you' I said I continued walking off ignoring Eli's comments

(At School)

I made it on time to Adam and Drew 'Hey guys' I said 'Hey babe' Drew said kissing my cheek 'Hey Clare can I talk to you alone' Adam ask I nodded 'I'll see you later Drew' I said to him he look a little upset I walk with Adam

(Adam POV)

I pull Clare to the side 'Clare there's something you should really know' I told her 'What' she ask 'Drew is only using you' I explain to her 'No he's not Adam' she responded I sigh 'Clare he doesn't like you like that he's only using you to make girls jealous' I assured her 'No he isn't Adam, Drew would never do that' she said 'Clare my brother isn't a good guy ok he doesn't want relationship hell for all I know he could just be using you to have sex- she angrily cutted me off 'Enough' she snap she had tears in her eyed 'For once I can never be happy Adam out of all people I thought you would understand' she said crying 'I'm trying to help you Clare honestly 'No you not if anything you just can't face the fact that Drew and I are happy' she said I stare at her and she walk away I sigh


	5. Your Here When I Need You The Most

(Clare POV)

I sigh it was lunch time so I sat in the garden room by myself I was hurt everybody is so happy but why can't I be happy for once in my life nothing good ever happen mom and dad divorce, Eli cheating on me with my best friend, Adam wanting me to break up with Drew, I sigh as tears scroll down my eyes 'Nobody cares about me' I said to myself

(Drew POV)

'YOU DID WHAT' I yell at Adam 'I told her' he replied 'Adam have you lost your mind, you can't just go off telling Clare lies about me' I said to him 'She needed to know the truth' he said smugly 'You know what Adam stay away from me and Clare' I said running away from him I saw the green room and saw Clare sitting there I open the door 'Nobody cares about me' I heard her say 'I do' I say to her I saw her jump lightly and she turn around I saw tears down her eyes I sat next to her wiping her tears 'What's wrong' I ask her 'Everything nobody wants me to be happy Drew I try every day to I impress myself or someone and I make myself look like a fool' she said I sigh 'I have that feeling' I told her I hug her 'Clare people are jealous Adam, Eli, Alli everyone is just jealous okay there just mad that were together they are going to try to split us up but you know what we got to stay strong ok it's hard I know but you got to stand you to them' I explain to her

she stare at me and we both started leaning in her lips they were so soft and tasted like vanilla I grab her head and pull her close to me 'Thank you so much Drew' she said I nodded my head 'Hey how about you come over my house after school' I ask her 'What about Adam' she ask 'Who cares' I say and she giggles 'Ok' she says and I smile and kiss her again 'So is this where're we are eating today' I ask her and she nods 'I just don't want to face Adam or Alli' she says back 'I agree' I say she took out her lunch and she began eating 'Drew' she ask 'Hm' I respond 'Why did you and Alli break up' she ask I sigh 'We got in a fight because I cheated on her' I said looking down she stare at me 'Oh my gosh Adam was- I cut here off 'Don't you dare even say that Clare I was drunk not to mention high I love Alli ok but Bianca tempted me' I responded 'So when a sexy hot super model comes walking through the door and whens she tempts you, your just gonna let her' she ask me getting upset I shook my head 'No I'm not because I have you and I can't get anyone's heartbroken again especially mines' I say looking down she rubs my back 'Well I thank you for being honest with me Drew' she said I look up at her I had tears running down my eyes

'Clare what if everybody right about me' I ask her 'About what' she ask me 'That I'm some horny teenage boy who only care about having sex and leaving girls and doing drugs and shit what if that's me' I yell she stood up 'Andrew Torres you're not what they say you are they don't know you not Adam not your mother only you know ok and that's not you, do you want to know what I see' she ask me and I nod 'I see a boy who's lost but can be caring, funny, sweet, and is smart when it comes to sports' she say to me and I smiled she wipes my tears 'And don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise you wouldn't be here sitting next to me' she says I grab her head and kiss her hard but it was desperate and we pull away 'Thank you Clare you're here when I need you the most' I say 'Right back at you' she says I smile and I heard the bell ring 'See you after school' I say she nods and we both go our different ways.


	6. Some 'Friend' You Are

(Eli POV)

I was at home on my bed when Adam came running in my room 'Eli I have to tell you something' he said 'What' I mummbled 'Drew and Clare' he said gasping for air like he ran a mile getting here 'What about them I don't care' I said grumpy he sigh 'Eli, Drew is only using Clare he doesn't want her' he said I raise an eyebrow 'What are you talking about' I ask him 'Drew is only using Clare to make the other girls jealous and when I try to tell Clare she just cried and yell at me' he said I sat up from my bed 'We need to think of a plan to break these two up any ideas' he ask I smirk 'Call Alli' I said 'Why' he ask looking puzzled 'Just do it' I demanded 'Okay' he said grabbing his cell phone

**(15 mintues later)**

'So you want me to break Drew and Clare up by flirting with him and saying how much I want him back' Alli ask Adam and I nodded our heads she scoff 'Hell no' she said 'Why' Adam ask 'Because I would rather die than to date the loser again and Clare is my best friend I can't hurt her anymore' she said looking down 'Who cares we just won't tell her' Adam says I glare at him 'She's been hurt to many times it's not like this would be the first time and besides if she dumps Drew than she can come back to me' I explain Alli sighs 'Okay guys but if this somehows get's my friend back I'm in' she says 'Me to' Adam says I smirk again 'Me three'

(Clare POV)

Drew and I were playing gutair hero he kept chanting on how he was gonna beat me but I score higher than him 'You cheated' he accused 'Did not' I argue back he cross his arms 'Okay I believe you' he said I nod he walk pass me then all of a sudden pick me up 'Drew' I scream he threw me on his bed and started tickling me 'Admit you cheated then I'll stop' he said I could barley breath 'I- wi-will ne-never' I manage to say he kept going faster so fast I had tears down my eyes 'D-Dr-Drew stop' I said 'Admit it' he demanded 'Okay I cheated' I said he fully stop and I was breathing hard 'You ok' he ask worried I pretended to pass out 'Oh my gosh Clare' he said coming to my face when he lean in I him him in the back of the head 'Ow' he said I laugh he had a pout on his face 'You made me get a bobo on my lip' he said 'Oh really' I said he nodded I giggle and gave him a peck 'That's it' he said 'Oh I'm sorry where's my manners' I said leaning in once more giving him a passionate kiss 'Drew I'm home' some lady said 'Shit' he mummbled 'Is that your mom' I ask him, he just nod's 'Come on I want to go meet her' I said tugging his arms he groans and we both go downstairs 'Hello Mrs I'm Clare' I say all bubbly she smiles 'I'm Adura nice to meet you and you are' she questions I look over at Drew 'She my friend mom she came over to help me with homework today' he lied I felt a stab in my heart 'Well I thank you for your time and not just any other fluzzy who only comes here to make out with him' she says I smile 'You won't have to worry because I wouldn't dare see you son with me any time soon' I say heading upstairs to grab my stuff

(Drew POV)

Dammit 'Is she ok' my mom ask I nod 'She had a rough break up with her boyfriend' I replied she nod's 'What a sweet girl' my mother says I nod and head upstairs to fine Clare packing her stuff 'Clare wait' I say she glares at me with tears down her eyes 'No Drew you know what I thought we could trust each other and I can't believe you would say I'm just your 'friend' she air qouted I sigh she ran past me but I grab her arms 'Clare please let me explain' she scoff 'Leave me alone' she says running out the house I ran my finger through my hair I'm in some deep shit now

**I know this chapter kind've didn't make any sense but please bare with me this is all still new to me but thanks for all the reviews **


	7. Let The Games Begin

11(Clare POV)

I sadly walk into school the next morning only to be greeted by Eli 'Aw what's wrong prince charming didn't sweep you by your feet' he tease I ignore his comments and went to my locker when I grab my books I was on my way to class only to find Drew and Alli flirting I stood there and he look up at me 'Clare' he started but I walk away into my class I'm done with romance he's just like any other teenage boy whose just looking for someone I can't believe I was going to fall for him like I did with Eli just let's you know no boys are every good enough even Drew

(Drew POV)

I was looking for Clare to apologzie for yesterday when Alli comes out of nowwhere 'Hey Drew' she says 'Hey' I say looking away from her she smile at me 'So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometimes you know like catch up on some things' she ask I was surprise I didn't even try anything and her she is saying she wants to get back with me 'Sure' I agree I felt someone staring and when I look up it was Clare she had tears down her eyes once again 'Clare' I stated but she walk away I sigh why am I always screwing things up I grab my things and head to class

**(Zen Garden/Lunch Time)**

I was looking for Clare and saw her again in the same spot I step in and sat next to her 'What are you doing here' she ask 'I wanted to tell you I was sorry for yesterday' I started off she scoff 'I told my mom about you and she wasn't all to exicted but she was ok with it and here I am sitting here next to my boyfriend whose afraid to even tell his mother the truth' she said coldly dang she made me feel like straight up trash I sigh 'Your right' I admitted she looks down 'Clare how about you come over again and my mother can hear the real truth about you' I ask her she lifted her head up 'Really' she ask I nod she smiles then her face looks puzzle 'What' I ask her 'Why were you talking to Alli this morining' crap I forgot all about her 'Oh her she was telling me how much she wanted me but I reject her' I lied she smiles 'I'm proud of you' she says she lean over and kiss me 'Yeah me too' I say

(Alli POV)

I hate having to pretend I want Drew back he's a disgusting, lying, cheating, oh the list can go on but I need to do this for the sake of Clare she can't be hurt by another boy not again she won't forgive me I apologize so many times and she just walks away it sometimes pisses me off but then again I deserve it I mean I did sleep with her boyfriend I went to lunch and sat next to Adam and Eli 'How's the plan going Bhandari' Eli ask 'Good so far' I respone he nod's 'Eli if you want Clare back you can't be treating her like crap' Adam says I glare at him 'I know I'm going to go apologize' he says he looks around

'You know what's werid' he says 'What' Adam and I say 'They don't eat in the cafeteria' he says I start to look around 'Your right' I say 'They must be in the Zen Garden' Adam says we all nod and start walking and sure enough Adam was right they were sitting there having the time of there life Clare was laughing real hard and Drew was kissing her and looking directly in her eyes he never did that to me I couldn't help but feel jealous but shurg it off I'm doing this for Clare one day she'll thanks us all later 'We need to do this plan fast' says Eli gripping his book bag 'I got it' I say 'What' Adam and Eli say at the same time 'Ok dude you really got to stop doing that' Adam says and Eli just rolls his eyes

'We need for Drew to admit he doesn't like Clare and he's only using her to get me back' I say proudly Adam looks puzzled 'How do you know Drew wants you back' he ask 'I seen the look on his face when I started talking to him in like 4 months he still loves me' I explain 'Alli your a genius we need to make someone piss him off' Eli says we all started to think 'Owen' we all say at the same time and Adam groans 'Enough with us saying things at the same time' we all laugh and head off to see Owen and sure enough he was playing with his stupied friends 'Owen' I call out he turns around 'Bolier room Bhandari how can I assists you' he ask smugly 'We need you to piss off Drew and get him to admit he still loves me' I explain to him he looks surprise 'Ok I'll do it' he says I smile 'But' he stated my smile drop 'What' I ask 'I need 20 bucks and a date for tonight football game' I open my bag and handed him 20 bucks 'Fine' I say disguested he smiles 'Be ready by 8' he calls out I turn to Eli and Adam 'So' they questioned 'He's going to do it but you two so owe me' I say they laugh 'Ok' they say walking to class Drew Torres be ready


	8. Let The Truth Be Heard

**I'm sorry for my slacking everybody I'm focused and I'm back to writing so I hope you guys enjoy thanks**

(Drew POV)

I was on my way home from practice when Owen bump into me 'Hey Drew what's good' he ask I shrug 'Nothing much man the usual' I replied he nod's 'We notice you been hanging out with Little Ole Saint Clare' he tease I felt somewhat angry by that 'You don't know anything' I snap he put his hands up in defensive 'Woah calm down so what you like her or you're trying to go smack right back at Alli' he ask I just stood there 'Come on man you can tell us where boys' he said I sigh 'Yeah I was doing it for Alli' I respond truthfully he laughs 'We thought you had a thing for Clare what happened' he ask 'She cool alright awesome, pretty, the list can go on but... I don't know man when Alli started talking to me again I felt hope like maybe she can give us another try you know' I ask feeling confuse he nod's and pats my back 'Drew good luck man' he says walking away

(Alli POV)

I waited for Drew to come 'Hey Bolier Room' he calls out I roll my eyes 'Don't call me that' I said sternly he laughs 'I got the video and don't forgot about tonight' he calls out I nod and walk back to my house I kept thinking that maybe this wouldn't be a good idea but Clare needs to see this and know that Drew is not good for her and that Eli really loves her once I got home I play the video I kept replaying and replaying I felt confused but happy I call Eli and Adam (On three-way) 'Guys guess what I have' I squealed 'Comics books' Adam says 'No silly they caught Drew on video' I say 'Awesome' Eli says 'Booyah' Adam says I start laughing 'Lord bless you Adam' I say 'So when are we going to play the video' Adam ask I started thinking 'Tonight the foot ball game right' I ask 'Yeah' Eli and Adam says 'We should play it there but were going to need to convince Clare to come' I say 'I can ask Drew to take her' Adam says I sigh 'Great guys but Eli you need to make Clare love you again by the end of tonight ok' I ask him 'Of course I am awesome aren't I he says 'Don't get ahead of yourself' I says back glancing at my room 'Okay will guys Drew just came in see you guys later' Adam says 'Ok bye' I say he hangs up and it just me and Eli 'Eli' I say 'What' he says 'You know we still need to talk about that happened that night' I say nervously I heard him sigh 'Okay but not now please' he begs I nod realizing he can't see me 'Okay see you tonight' I say we hang up and I sigh sitting on my bed if only that night didn't happen I keep saying to myself

(Adam POV)

I walk downstairs 'Drew' I call out 'What' he says 'Are you taking someone to the game' I ask him, he scoffs 'No why' he says getting his clothes 'I was wondering you should call Clare and invite her' I offer he stays there he grabs his cell phone and dials a number 'Hey Clare I was wondering if you wanted to go to my game tonight' he ask her I stay there hearing nothing for a moment or two his face lights up 'Great I'll pick you up at 8' he says he hangs up and looks at me 'I know you couldn't stay mad at me' he says I fake smile 'Of course' I say walking back to my room getting ready for tonight event it's gonna be awesome

**(FootBall Game)**

(Clare POV)

I was excited and nervous I never really been to a football game and Drew seem to notice 'Relax Clare if anything I should be nervous I'm playing tonight and everybody counting on me' he says I smile we arrive at the school 'Wow everybody's here' I say he chuckles 'I know right' he says we heard loud laughing and giggles we turn to see Eli, Alli, and Adam I groan 'Wow Clare never though I'll see you at a football game' he says I look down 'I can say the same to you' I replied he smirks I felt Drew grip me tighter 'Come on Clare' he says dragging me away I walk away looking back at Eli and he look really hurt I felt bad but I walk away Drew brought me some snacks and we headed to the bleachers 'Okay baby I got to get ready but please don't forget to be shouting out to me okay' he says I giggle 'Oh and Clare' he says 'Yes' I replied he leans in to me 'I think I might need a bit of good luck' he says 'Oh really' I ask smirking 'Yes really' he says leaning in more giving me a full kiss with tounge it felt awesome and he broke away 'Your a really good kisser' he says I glare at him playfully 'Drew go get ready you'll do great' I say he nod's leaving not before giving me one last kiss he walks away I sit down by myself when I here a cough I turn around and it was Eli 'What do you want' I snap he looks at me 'I want you back' he says I laugh 'I'm better off without you' I say back coldly he sighs 'Clare, Drew's not a good guy I mean come on he cheated on your best friend he smokes to' he complain 'Eli he use to' I corrected him 'But Clare he cheated' Eli says once again 'Eli he cheated on Alli not me okay he didn't cheat on Clare Edwards okay you did I thought I could trust you' I say back to him he stares at me with tears falling 'Clare if I could go back in time trust me I would' he says 'Eli why Alli please tell me why her' I ask him he sighs 'I honestly don't know ok it was the day she found out Drew cheated on her she came looking for you only to find me she was crying I console her and one thing lead to another' he says then I start crying 'Eli but for weeks you lied to me' I cry he sighs 'I know but you know I hate seeing girls cry and getting hurt' he cried to me I glare at him 'But Eli come on because in reality I'm the one that got burn' I say he stared at me reaching for my hand but I pull him away 'Can we at least be friends' he says 'I'm going to need time ok' I say he nod's 'I'll wait forever if I have to' he says I look away from him and focused on the game

**(4th quarter)**

(Alli POV)

Our team was winning me and Adam were in the tv room where they have a projected we heard noises and Eli came walk 'Hey how did it go' I ask he sighs 'She still doesn't want me' he says I frown 'It's okay once she see's this video she gonna want you back' I say smiling to myself 'Wait what did you do to the video' Adam ask 'I decided to add a few extra videos not to mention words directly to Drew' I smile devious they stare at me just wait and see.

(Clare POV)

Drew was very good at football I'm so proud of him when this game is over I'm going to give him a big surprise I was jumping up and down in my seat once the game was over Degrassi won I ran off the bleachers to hug Drew he smile at me and kiss me 'You were amazing' I say he smiles 'I know I was' he says I playfully slap him and it started raining 'Excuse me everyone' we turn to see Alli, Adam, and Eli what's going on I thought


	9. Chapter 9

**Uhhhhh I'm so sorry I don't have a laptop so it's hard for me to update as much as I use to so I'm gonna try to make three chapter maybe more lol anyways here we go**

**(Clare POV)**

I look up and notice it was Alli, Eli, and Adam 'Welcome everyone congratulations to the football games but we have a big announcement to make; Alli says I see Adam put in a disk and we see a big black board with a video about to start

**'We notice you been hanging out with Little Ole Saint Clare' he tease' Owen teased **

**Drew just stood there Owen laughed **

**'So what you like her or you're trying to go smack right back at Alli' Owen ask **

**'Yeah I was doing it for Alli she cool alright awesome, pretty, the list can go on' Drew respond truthfully Owen laughs 'We thought you had a thing for Clare what happened' Owen ask**

**I don't know man when Alli started talking to me again I felt hope like maybe she can give us another try you know' Drew said**

**Owen patted his back and walk away**

**Then Alli cam onto the set**

**'Dear Drew it's me Alli I think your pathetic and worthless I can't believe you would ever go after my friend Clare back to think I would ever go out with you, your disgusting and don't nobody would ever want you' she said giving a hand signal and the screen went to a video**

**'Hi everybody I'm Drew Torres and I'm the hottest boy at Degrassi I can get any girl to fall in love with me only to bad I want none of them' Drew said laughing**

I heard whispers and people saying bad things about Drew I ignored it and continued watching the video__

**Adam walk up 'Dear Clare and Drew you two may seem cute but you guys shouldn't be together Clare I miss you being my friend you shouldn't be with Drew he's only using you to make girls jealous aka Alli I'm sorry Clare but your naïve just please go back to Eli he misses you like crazy and best off all he loves you for you he regrets what happened between him and Alli and he's willing to make it up to you' he finish off crying he wipes a tear and walks off**

**Eli walks up his eyes were already red 'Clare I want to say I'm sorry and I can't believe this is happening Clare I love you with all my heart Drew is nothing compared to me he doesn't care about you he doesn't know anything about you he doesn't notice how you bite your thumb when your nervous or how ticklish you are or how your deeply in love with me and your to afraid to admit it look Clare were humans were all gonna make mistakes but it only makes us better if we forgive and forget please just please forgive me I love you and I can't ever live without you' he said crying hard**

The screen went blank and we heard aww's I was crying I'm wet and my mascare is running down my face I turn to Drew he look back at me with tears 'Clare I- I cut him off 'Don't Drew everybody was right about you I can't believe I ever like you nor date you' I scream at him 'Clare that's not really what happened they left the truth out to make me look bad I swear I shook my head 'Whatever I can't believe this' I cried I turn away from him and started running off

**(Drew POV)**

I ran after her 'CLARE WAIT' I yelled at her she didn't turn around she ran faster I stop running and turn to find Owen laughing I ran up and punch him he push me back and I threw him on the ground and repeatedly punch him I got pulled back and look at Adam and Eli 'WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM DUDE' I yelled Eli smirk 'Clare is mine' he simply said I smile and punch him he turn back to punch me but Adam stop us both 'Drew stop you deserved this' he said I got upset 'Adam whoever played that video it was a lie that not really what happened' I explain to him he shook his head 'Drew just give up Clare not meant to be with you' he said I shook my head and look over to Owen whose nose was bleeding 'You knew what happened tell them' I demanded he smile 'If I was to do that I would be lying' he said walking away I cursed mentally 'Who played the video' I ask 'Does it- I cut Adam off 'Who played the damn video' I ask more harsh 'Alli' he said I look over at her 'You edit the parts you stupid bitch' I yelled at her she gasp 'Did not' she lied 'Did to I never wanted to go out with you at first I did but then I notice that I like Clare more than you she beautiful, smart, sexy, and most of all honest I don't care what any of you think I love Clare Edwards and she will be mines rather you like it or not' I spoke up so everybody can hear 'Yeah good luck' Eli called out I look back at him 'Won't need it have a good night' I said walking home and not looking back.


	10. Chapter 10

(Clare POV)

I woke up the next morning hard and I felt soggy I never changed out of my clothes so I still was looking yucky I got up and took a hot shower I wish today was Saturday but it's not I know today gonna be rough day because of what happened at the football game I still don't even know if I should take Eli back and I just don't want a boyfriend for a really long time I put on a dress curl my hair add a few blush and put on my flats I heard a knock come in Jake walked in 'Hey Clare can I ask you something' he asked I nod he sigh 'What's this I hear about Drew and you' he asked I sigh 'It doesn't matter because it's over I just want to stay single for a while I can't trust anyone' I say reaching for my bag he nod's 'Well do you want a ride to school today' he ask I nod 'Yes please' I reply he smiles and gave me a hug I happily hug him back 'If you ever feel like your alone you will always have me' he assured me I nod and reply 'Thank you' he smiles and we go downstairs to the car on the way there the car ride was silence once we arrived I sigh 'Clare it's gonna be okay just ignore them your smart okay' he tells me I nod we get out

I walk to my locker I notice a bunch of stares and whisper once I reach my locker being greeted by once again the three musketeer 'Can I help you' I ask them opening my locker 'Clare were here to help you walk to class' Alli replied 'I don't need help' I response harsh 'Oh okay' she says looking confused she looks over at Adam and he shrug's his shoulders 'Well were going to the dot you wanna come' he ask 'No I'm eating lunch by myself' I responded getting my book he nod's and look's over at Eli he looks disappointed 'Clare whats up we thought you forgave us and we and just be cool' he explains to me

I glared at the three of them 'You guys think I'm going to forgive you after something you done, thanks to you everybody hates Drew because of you I'm embarrassed to even walk through the halls of Degrassi because of you Eli I can never date anyone because you will always ruin it' I say trying not to cry 'Clare we did it so you can see that Drew not the guy you think' Adam assures me 'I don't care Adam because I know that's not the truth I know who Drew is and that video that you guys showed me was a lie' I say not really believing what I was saying Alli look scared 'Look guys I really can't believe I'm saying this but ever since last night I don't ever want to see you guys around so don't call me text me email me or anything and as for you Eli our work will only be professional' I say slamming my locker and walking away

(Eli POV)

At this point I was piss 'Alli did you edit the video or not' I ask her 'I didn't' she reply's 'Then why is she still in love with Drew why is she not falling back to us Alli what did you do' Adam demanded she sigh 'Okay it's true I did edit it I just wanted Clare to know that Drew isn't the guy for her' she admitted I sigh angrily 'Alli I'm done here with you Drew was right about you, you're a bitch' I say walking off 'AT LEAST I'M NOT A MAN WHORE WHO GOES AROUND AND SLEEP'S WITH OTHER GIRLS' she yelled I grip my book bag and people were staring 'News flash Alli you wanted me you told me just one night don't tell Clare it'll be our secret what 'friend' goes around and hooks up with their best friend boyfriend Alli you're a slut and your desperate and since were all being honest here I'm just gonna say you're not even good in bed so good day' I yell back at her I was upset and I didn't feel like being at school but I have to find the tape and see what really happened

(Drew POV)

I heard the big argument and I was happy because I was right I just have to go find Clare today had been the hardest day people said bad things about me and how worthless I am and how they wanted to kill me Owen wouldn't talk to me it was lunch time and I was in the hallway I wonder if Clare was in the Zen Garden I walk up and of course she was there reading her book I open the door and close it she didn't notice until I sat next to her she look up at me confused 'Hey' I replied 'Hi' she replied it was quiet 'Look Clare about the foot- she smiled at me 'I know Drew' she says I was surprise 'You know that's not really what happened' I ask her she nod's I lean over and hug her which she happily hug's me back

I started crying 'Why are you crying' she ask 'Because for once in my life when I'm around you I feel like myself I don't have to pretend, Clare what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you and please forgive me I want to see you happy I want you to meet my mom I want Eli be jealous of me because your with me' I replied she giggles and starts crying 'I love you to Drew and I forgive you and I will be happy if I meet your mother' she reply's I smile and I lean in to kiss her and she kiss me back 'Drew' she says 'Yes' I reply 'What about Alli, Adam, and Eli' she ask 'Well this morning Eli and Alli got into it and as for Adam I don't know' I say she sighs 'We got to do something' she says 'How' I ask her, she smiles I might have and idea 'Clare Edwards my you devilish saint' I tease her she smiles and kiss me.


	11. CANCELED

**I'm sorry to everyone and I know that your probably piss I don't blame you but I'm going to cancel this story it's pretty obvious that I already had I'm making new stories and still continuing with "Love and Talents' but I can't do this story anymore until I come up with something but who knows when that's happening so in the mean time it's canceled sorry and Thank You**


End file.
